The Excitement of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Fluffyhead009
Summary: This is HaruhixKyon. :3 What happens if Kyon tells everything to Haruhi? This is only my second story. Please read and review.


**As you know, this is HaruhixKyon. If you despise that couple, I suggest you leave. O_O This is in Haruhi's POV! I MIGHT change POV's in different chapters. Just maybe. I'll let you know if I am too. I do not own any of the character or the anime, etc. etc…  
---------------------------------------------------------------**

I sighed, propping my chin on my hand.

"Why can't we ever find _good_ evidence of aliens?" I inquired angrily. Kyon shrugged, not at all concerned.

"Well? Don't you guys have any answer at all?" I crossed my arms, practically pouting.

"What if… we're not looking in the right places?" Mikuru suggested quietly.

"Why wouldn't we be? Do you know the right places to look?"

Mikuru shook her head quickly. I glared at the tile floor of their clubroom.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" I announced and stomped out of the doorway. _I have got to find SOME kind of evidence! My life is so boring!_

I slammed the front door when I marched into my house. I jumped onto my laptop, immediately typing GOOGLE in the web address bar. _A-L-I-E-N-S._

"All of this is just junk! It's useless!" I shouted, tossing my bag across the room so it wouldn't be in my way. "I really hate it how nobody has answers to any of my questions!"

My frustration built up as I continued to investigate and found no results. I moaned and dragged my feet up to my room after an hour or so of "researching."

_I wish I was an alien, esper, or time traveler. I wouldn't have to waste my time wondering if they were real._

I laid there on my soft, silky bed sheets as I pondered about the all the unsolved mysteries around the world. That was when I thought of it, striking me like a lightning bolt.

_That's it! I'll interview the SOS brigade to see if they've ever had any experiences with aliens and such! One of them is bound to have had an encounter! _

A rush of adrenaline pumped in my veins. It might not seem so exciting, but it was to me. This could be the information needed to reveal the truth of alien's existence to everyone! I stood with my hands on my hips, trying to think of what to do now. _I have to wait till tomorrow to tell my members! I don't want to wait though! _

I decided to explore the city to see if I spotted them anywhere. I threw on some denim, blue jeans and a comfortable orange T-shirt. Grabbing my bag, I zoomed out the door and out onto the city streets of Nishinomiya, Hyōgo, Japan.

Leisurely walking down the crosswalk, I peeked into the beauty store I thought Mikuru might've been hiding in. I glanced in the bookstore, expecting to see Yuki, but nothing. I trotted up and down streets, poking my head in stores, looking into windows, and none of them were there.

I returned home and collapsed on my bed, my eyelids drooped over my eyes as I drifted into a deep sleep.

** *

I glared out of the shining window, sitting quietly in the half-empty classroom. Kyon sauntered in and took his seat in front of me. He glanced at me and turned away before I had a chance to speak. I yanked the collar of his school jacket, causing his head to crash into my desk. His face twisted in pain as I released my grip on him. He swung around,

"What did you do that for?" He snapped.

"I have an idea for the SOS Brigade!"

"Couldn't you have told me when we were holding the meeting?" He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I wanted to tell someone." I stated, even though I wasn't actually sorry.

Kyon just stared at me through blank eyes. I glowered back, ready for some type of challenge.

"What?"

Without answering me, he whirled back around to face the front of the now full classroom. I continued to stare at the back of his neck and then back out the large window.

_Kyon seems like he's hiding a big secret. He's the first one I'll interrogate. I will find out. I won't take "no" an answer to anything._

When the lunch bell sounded, I was the first one out, as usual. I plopped down beside a tree, far away from the other students. I snatched a piece of paper out of my bag and clicked my pen, ready to write the questions I would ask.

_Have you ever encountered an alien, esper, or time traveler ever in your life?_

That wasn't going to do. I quickly crossed it out and started over.

_Do you believe in aliens, espers, and time travelers?_

I frowned as I read over the question. I shrugged and continued on anyways,

_Do you know any aliens, espers, or time travelers?_

I kept at all the simple questions that came to mind. Finally, I set my pen aside and shoved the paper down in my bag. I had 10 questions ready to be asked. I rushed into my next class before the tardy bell rang.

I sat in my seat, twirling a pale, yellow pencil in between my slender fingers. Asakura Ryoko waved at me from across the room and smiled all friendly-like, as if we were "friends." I peered at her through the corner of my eye and just avoided any contact whatsoever with her. She didn't mean anything to me, really. Not unless she was an alien or something.

Riiiing! Riiiing! I grabbed my supplies and headed out towards the clubroom. I swung open the door to see Yuki in her usual spot, reading. Mikuru was boiling hot water to concoct her special tea.

I jumped in, throwing my bag into the corner after I had the piece of notebook paper.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-chan." Mikuru greeted as she poured herself and Kyon a cup of steaming hot tea.

Kyon strolled in with Itsuki, pulling out the grey chair from under the table, taking a seat. I watched as everyone got situated.

"Alright! I'm going to question each one of you individually!" I declared. "So, Kyon, I chose you to be up first! Everybody else, go into the computer club's room so nobody secretly tells him what to say. Go on!"

Itsuki, Mikuru, and Yuki left the room, walking completely out of sight. I gently closed the door and skipped over to him, taking a seat in front of him.

"You ready? Good. Question #1: Do you believe in aliens, espers, and time travelers?" I asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Yes, pretty much."

I nodded, "Question 2! Do you know any aliens, espers, and time travelers?"

"No." I glared at him and shot my eyes back to my paper.

"Fine. Well, Question 3: Have you ever seen any evidence of such a phenomenon?" I inquired. He shook his head.

"Question 4…" I growled, "Do you think that there could be or are any in Japan?"

"There could be." He shrugged.

"You're not helping at all. You're hiding something!" I snapped.

"Where did you get _that _idea from?"

"It's obvious! Now, tell me right now what you know! All of it!" I stood up on the chair, towering over him.

"There's nothing to tell." He stated calmly. I clenched my fists,

"Yes, there is and you know it too." I crouched down onto the table, shoving my face into his. Our noses were almost touching.

He gulped and hesitated for a second, "I don't know anything." He persisted on.

I grabbed a hold of his tie, wrapping it around my fragile hand, tugging on it hard.

"You'd better tell me." I glared at him, rage burning in my eyes. He sighed, making no eye contact at all. "Is that a yes? I can wait all day, waiting for the real truth."

I could feel his hot breath on my face. My stomach flopped around, butterflies going wild.

"Fine, I give up… I'll tell you." I smiled mischievously and let go of his tie, plopping back down into the empty chair.

"It's a long story. I'm not going to—"

"Include all the details you can."

He exhaled sharply, "Fine. Well, Asahina-san is a time traveler from 3 years into the future. She came to investigate some kind of time quake that occurred 3 years ago and you're the cause of it. Nobody can travel any time before 3 years ago because of it. She didn't really explain much else because a lot of it is "highly classified." And as of Nagato-san, she's technically an alien but refers to herself as an artificial human or something. She was sent by the Integrated Data Entity and has a couple abilities of what I know so far. She can manipulate the environment around her and anything she wants in it. She has super strength, agility, stamina and is highly intelligent. Another thing, Itsuki is an esper. He came to observe your mood every day and keep it stable. You create closed spaces, which titans destroy everything in there. If Itsuki and his Agency weren't there, those closed spaces would've already taken reality's place, pretty much destroying the whole world. So, technically, in what they've been telling me is that you are the creator of the world." He stared at me, like _I _was the crazy one.

I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Could all this be true?

"So, to make a long story short, Mikuru is a time traveler, Yuki is an alien, and Itsuki is an esper?" I asked confused. It was too much of a coincidence. I've been searching for such phenomenons and they've been right in front of my eyes!

He nodded. "Oh, and Asakura Ryoko is an alien as well. She is Nagato-san's assistant." He finished.

"That's too much of a coincidence…" I mumbled.

"Well, it's the truth you asked for."

"They were right in front of my eyes the whole time! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner!?" I demanded to know.

"You weren't supposed to know." I was devastated by all of this.

_So, they exist? I knew it! But what's weird is why me?_

"Why am I the cause of all of this?" I asked. He shrugged.

_I'm going to find out everything. I'll make them spill it all, just like I made Kyon do._

_--------------------------------_------------------------------------------------

**Alright, it's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! : 3 Thanks for reading. Sorry if anyone is off character, I never finished watching the series. (I actually thought of all of this by myself!) w Oh and please don't kill me if you've actually read something like this before. Let me know and I'll just delete my story or completely change the story line. D Thank you, should I continue?**


End file.
